From Bad to Worse
by Radisson
Summary: I was looking through my old author names, and I happened to come upon Death_Grip as one of them. I opened it up, and found my old story posted here in a horrible format. So, I've decided to re-post it in a readable one. The old one has the same title.


PROLUGE   
  
Silently, she slid into her parent's bedroom, blending in with the night. They were sleeping peacefully, just as she'd hoped. Unknowing to the plan she had.   
  
Good, she thought to herself, now's my chance.   
  
Cautiously, she left the serene room, knowing if her parents found her now, she'd be in big trouble. Well,  
  
at least they'll be safe as soon as I leave, she thought.   
  
She grabbed her mom's keys off of a counter by the front door.   
  
Walking outside, she zipped up the coat she'd put on, not knowing what the weather was going to be like in the other dimension. Reaching the small building, she glanced over shoulder, looking for intruders but none were seen. She quickly slid the key into the dead bolt and opened the locked door.   
  
She tread softly through the lab, being wary not to crash into anything .  
  
She sighed with relief when she finally spotted the tiny device she was looking for. The most important thing in the world to her.  
  
Butterflies twittering in her stomach, she pressed some tiny buttons on the side of the machine. She wondered what the alternate dimension was going to be like. Would the Earth's Special Forces even believe what she had to say?  
  
"I guess I'll know soon enough." she breathed quietly, turning around to leave the lab. Studying the device again, making sure the coordinates were correct, she didn't notice the man outsider her house. Until it was too late, of course.  
  
"Noo!" she cried, sprinting out of the laboratory.   
  
The man didn't even turn around.  
  
Crying out angrily, she started to charge up.   
  
Too late. Her home exploded in a fiery blaze, knocking her backwards and slamming head-first into her mother's laboratory.   
  
Dazedly, she watched as splinters from the house flew through the air, landing all around her like tiny spears.  
  
Marron watched as the man turned towards her.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear it of the pain she was feeling. No such luck. Pulling the time machine from her pocket, she quickly pressed a few more keys. She looked back up at the man and saw he was slowly walking towards her  
  
***___-------  
  
He grabbed Marron. Then saw and grabbed the splinter that still had blood on it.   
  
He stuck it into her chest then flew off.   
  
"Computer," Marron whispered weakly at the small machine in her hand after she was sure the man left, "Copy my memories onto machine, send me to the date and dimension I just typed in. "   
  
Marron pressed the time machine on to her forehead. Then an exploding, beautiful light appeared from the machine. It turned rainbow colors and swallowed up Marron, and she was gone.   
  
  
  
"Okay Kakarott, let's spar." Vegeta said to Goku as he moved into a fighting stance.   
  
Goku moved into an exact replica stance, and they started. "You're getting better Vegeta." Goku complimented as Vegeta got a hit in on his thigh.   
  
"Right." Vegeta said, but didn't roll his eyes, for he didn't want to yet again lose on a sparring match.   
  
Goku kicked Vegeta in his leg expecting him to at least move a little in his place, but instead he got hit in the chest. Then he countered Vegeta with a blow to his chest. They fought on and on, but Goku finally won.   
  
"Good match Vegeta." Goku said. He was ready to fly home to have lunch when he noticed something on the mountains behind Vegeta. "What's that?" Goku asked and flew up higher into the air to get a better look at it.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go see." Vegeta said and flew off. Goku followed.   
  
They looked around until they saw some huge lights that looked like they were wearing off.   
  
Then they saw the girl IN the lights.   
  
She was bleeding in a tree.  
  
Of course there was too much blood to be able to identify her as someone they knew.   
  
"She looks dead." Vegeta said and flew down to her. "Yup, she is." He confirmed, "Hmm, what's that?" He wondered aloud, then grabbed a device off her head. He looked at Goku then flew off towards Capsule Corp.   
  
"Hey! What is that?" Goku said, but before he flew off he gently picked up the girl. "Vegeta, what is it?" Goku yelled.   
  
"I'm not sure, that's why I'm taking this over to Bulma." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Oh." He answered.   
  
"Why do you still have that?" Vegeta sneered at the girl he was holding, "Go bury it somewhere or something."   
  
"Fine." Goku flew off in a different direction.   
  
Vegeta flew into Capsule Corp. and scared Bulma to death, then handed her the little device he held.   
  
"Hmm, I'm going into my lab, I'll be back soon." Bulma walked off.   
  
"So, where is it?" A voice roared at the killer of Marron.   
  
"Err...I'm not that sure..." He answered, looking at the ground.   
  
"WHAT!?" The voice screamed at him.   
  
"She must have had it somewhere!" Jeknir had yet again, failed at one of his missions. "I'm sorry master." Was all he could put in before he got screamed at again to go find it.   
  
"And this time, Jeknir, you had better not come back empty handed, or you will be back to washing floors." The voice sneered at him.   
  
"Yes, I understand." Jeknir said and flew off. Ever since Jeknir had found his true potential in fighting, he had become a destroyer; he destroyed people if they didn't give him what his master wanted. Of course, he hated calling ANYBODY his master, but he had no choice, either that or washing tables in there cafeteria while people smeared chili all over the table for him to clean.   
  
And besides, he smiled to himself as he flew over the many plains to get to the lab that he was looking for, he liked his job.   
  
The young man landed just outside the lab, expecting to see the dead girls' body lying there. Instead, he saw that she had left nothing. Not even a speck of blood from being there. How, did she get out of here without leaving a trace?   
  
Then it dawned on him. She must have used what his, he sneered at this word, master, had been looking for. "So, now we have to travel back in time to fight the strongest of warriors to get the machine. Shit." Jeknir flew off to tell his master the horrible news.   
  
"Well," Bulma said as everybody gathered around her kitchen, "From my speculation, I..." She held out on saying anything, "Have absolutely NO idea what it is."   
  
She paced back and forth. "You see, there is nothing like this, at least not on OUR planet--" Then she looked at the device, it was starting to glow. "Gosh, I had no idea it did this." She said picking it up, "It's even warm."   
  
"I could have told you that woman." Vegeta said from his seat on the couch.   
  
"Hmm, now I'm going to push in this demmonifier, now I tinker with this and..."   
  
The device started to shine so brightly they had to cover there eyes.   
  
"Hello," A mechanical voice said as they device changed back into its normal color, "I am Marron. Of course from another dimension that is. Ask me any questions and I will answer them the best I can."   
  
Bulma looked around then seeing that no one else was asking questions she asked one, "What are you?"   
  
"A time machine." It answered simply.   
  
"A what?" she could hardly believe her ears.   
  
"A time machine." It said again.   
  
"Ah." She said.   
  
"Would you all like to know why I have been sent here?" The device asked the bewildered group.   
  
"Yes." This dimension Marron said nodding her head slowly.   
  
"Alright then, there will be a huge fight soon and one or maybe more of you will die. I can't tell you exactly who, but don't worry. Anyway, the people you are fighting will be looking for me. Not the girl that died, but this machine. Now, you mustn't let them get it or you're all doomed. A particular fighter named Jeknir has his own agenda and he's very strong, about as strong as...Vegeta, yes, that strong. So, please be careful." The machine bleeped a few times then shut off. But before it shut off it said, "I will turn back on when trouble is near."   
  
"Whoa." Goten said and rubbed his head, as if he had a headache.   
  
"Double whoa." Bulma said as she took the machine into her lab.   
  
"Well then, not a better time to be training is there?" Goku said brightly to the dark faces around him.  
  
  
  
"So, you brought it this time I presume?" The huge voice asked Jeknir as he flew in.   
  
"No, master, but I know where it is." Jeknir answered.   
  
"Well, where is it?" The voice inquired.   
  
"Well, sir...I mean," He sneered, "Master, it's in a different dimension." Jeknir said quickly.   
  
"So, how do you propose we get it?" The voice asked.   
  
"Well..."   
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...   
  
Jeknir's job was to get the main idea of the time machine from Marron's friends. Easy enough, Jeknir sneered and flew towards the prison.   
  
"Give me the keys Brutus." Jeknir said to the prison guard.   
  
"Your pass?" Brutus inquired.   
  
Jeknir held up a piece of paper and got the keys.   
  
He walked down the isles of warriors until he got to where he was looking for.   
  
"Hello, Yamcha." Jeknir said, opening the prison door. Of course Yamcha didn't answer but just watched him.   
  
"Now, I need to know about that little time machine of Marron's family, tell me about it."   
  
Jeknir ordered crossing his arms across his chest. Yamcha's eyes widened, but he turned away and didn't say anything.   
  
"Ah. I see you'll need a little...persuasion." Jeknir looked at the other person in the prison cell. He lifted his hand and blew him up. "Now, you'll tell me about it, or ALL of your friends well end up...like him." Jeknir said, waving his arm towards the ashes on the ground.   
  
"Alright." Yamcha said, knowing there was no way out.   
  
"Good. Oh yes, and if the plans don't work, let's just say, you or your friends aren't very safe."   
  
There goes my idea, Yamcha thought.   
  
"Now," Jeknir said rubbing his hands together, "Let's start."   
  
"Let's just do this." Gohan said to his friend.   
  
"Alright, jeez." Yamcha answered.   
  
"Fine, now, get ready to...lose." Gohan laughed as he dumped out the chess pieces.   
  
"My dear friend, you are dead wrong." Yamcha commented as he made the first move.   
  
"Shouldn't you two be, I thought I'd never ask this, training?" ChiChi said as she washed dishes in her kitchen.   
  
"Don't worry mom, we'll start right after Yamcha loses this game." Gohan told her as he took one of Yamcha's pieces.   
  
"Oh." She said then started humming a song as she cleaned. Just then Goku walked in.   
  
"I'm hungry." Goku whined as he by the challenging men, then stopped. "Here, move this one." Goku took one of Yamcha's pieces and knocked one of Gohan's down.   
  
He walked by them and into the kitchen ignoring there surprised faces.   
  
"That was weird." Gohan said, then they resumed their game.   
  
After they finished, Gohan won.   
  
"Now, let's train." Yamcha said and flew out the door.   
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Gohan yelled behind him, closing his door.   
  
They flew until they were pretty far from population.   
  
"Alright, let's start." Gohan said getting into a fighting stance.   
  
"Alright, alright." Yamcha said.   
  
They started in, but in the end, Gohan won.   
  
"It's definitely my day." Gohan laughed.   
  
"Yeah, right." Yamcha said, then he looked at his watch. "Gotta go." He said and flew off.   
  
"Huh." Gohan said, but flew home.   
  
"Gohan? Is that you?" ChiChi called from inside the house.   
  
"Yeah mom." Gohan said, hanging up his coat.   
  
"Something's wrong." ChiChi said, walking in.   
  
"What?" Gohan said, ready to fly out the door.  
  
  
  
"Our dinner got burnt, can you go to the store to go buy my things from this list? Your father is getting really impatient." ChiChi asked, handing him a list.   
  
"Ah...Sure mom." Gohan said. He grabbed the list and flew out the door.   
  
"Is that damn machine ready yet?" Jeknir asked, very impatient. It had already been 5 months since he had talked to...what was his name? Oh yes, Yamcha.   
  
"Yes sir, we believe it is." A scientist answered, walking out of the lab reading a clipboard in his hand.   
  
"Finally, now, what should I tell, master, about the machine?" Jeknir asked.   
  
"Tell him that the machine is ready, but it can only take 5 people at a time to another dimension." The scientist said walking away.   
  
"He said it should take at least 10." Jeknir said menacingly, grabbing the mans arm.   
  
"Well, from the amount of information we got, that is the exceeding number of people it can take."   
  
"Fine." Jeknir said and let the man go. He flew off to tell his master the news. After he finished he got told the plans of the attack.   
  
"We will attack tomorrow. And, you will be leading the warriors. Now, I will call you when the time is to attack. Now remember, you WILL find that time machine, do you understand?" The voice asked.   
  
"Yes, master." Jeknir said, delighted inside that he would be going into the next dimension so he would be able to do his own little mission.   
  
"Good, you are dismissed." Jeknir flew off to get ready for the attack. Perfect, Jeknir thought to himself.   
  
  
  
"Get everyone here! The time machine is starting to glow!" Bulma yelled over the phone to Goku.   
  
"Alright." Goku answered and hung up.   
  
After the group was gathered together, the device started to talk. "Now, you must be extra careful. And you will have to defeat the warriors as quickly as you can. Your future is horrible if you don't win this fight! You have no need to know about it now, but I shall tell you later. Now, at least one of you will die. Please, be careful, fighters will be appearing over by the St. Latinos mountains. Go there! Now!" The voice yelled at them, they flew off.   
  
They got to the St. Latino Mountains as quickly as possible.   
  
As soon as they got there, Goku started barking out orders. "Trunks move over by that part, Gohan, you stay over there, by Yamcha. Marron, you-Marron?" He did a double take, "What are you doing here?" Goku asked, a little upset at himself that he hadn't noticed.   
  
"I've been training, you HAVE to let me fight!" Marron begged.   
  
"Well, you stay behind Trunks, he'll protect you, and you might get the chance to protect him." Goku ordered. He told everyone else where to stand then got ready.   
  
"Alright, now everyone ready?" Goku asked. But they didn't get the chance to answer.   
  
5 huge warriors stepped out of a large machine that appeared in the middle of the field.   
  
"Now!" Goku yelled just as there leader yelled now. Goku shot a huge beam and before the others had a chance to fight, all the warriors evaporated.   
  
"That's it?" Goten asked, astonished.   
  
"I guess so," Goku told him, then the machine disappeared.   
  
"That's strange." Trunks said, "Was their anybody in there controlling that thing?"   
  
"I didn't see anyone." Marron told him.   
  
"They might have it on like, automatic." Gohan suggested, making conversation.   
  
"They might." Goten said, doubting.   
  
"Wait, here it is again!" Goku said as the machine appeared. They watched closely as 10 warriors came out.   
  
"10?" Trunks said, saving up energy for a beam.   
  
"Strange." Goku commented as he shot a warrior with a beam. Then the machine disappeared, there were still 6 warriors left. "Okay, now get them before more come!" Goku called to the others.   
  
"Too late." Vegeta commented as it reappeared with 15 warriors.   
  
"Don't worry, they're not that strong anyway." Goten said as he killed 2 warriors.   
  
"I'm not worried." Marron said as she slammed a warrior with an energy beam in his gut.   
  
"So, they've figured out how to add 5 more warriors to each transport?" Jeknir's master asked Jeknir.   
  
"Yeah." He answered.   
  
"Good. Now, dismissed."   
  
"Um...Master, when will I go into the next dimension?" Jeknir asked eagerly.   
  
"When the last trip to the next dimension takes place." His master answered.  
  
"Oh." Jeknir said as disappointment flooded through his body.   
  
"Now, leave me." His master said as Jeknir flew out.   
  
Great, I get to be the last person. This sucks, Jeknir thought as he flew through the air to no particular place.   
  
"Jeknir! Get down here immediately!" His beeper screamed at him a couple minutes later.   
  
"On my way." He answered as he flew down.   
  
"You have to leave now! Our men are getting killed like fish in the desert. Now, your job is to protect the time machine, if you fail at that..." His master let it hang.   
  
"Yes sir!" Jeknir answered him then walked into the lab.   
  
"You," A scientist pointed at him, "Sit there." He got ushered in. "You may feel some discomfort." A scientist called as the hatch closed.  
  
Boy, was he ever right. Jeknir felt like his stomach fell to the floor; his head squeezed so much it felt as if his brain would explode, not to mention the dizziness that came with it. He felt like his veins were starting to pop, it hurt so much! Of course, he didn't let any of this show up on his face. Finally his stomach felt back in place and his head felt loosened. The hatch started to open. He stepped out into the sun and blinked like an owl. Then he saw a huge energy beam heading towards him.   
  
"HHAAA!" He yelled and sent the beam back at the attacker by blocking it and repelling it.   
  
"What are you waiting for? Get out here and attack you fools!" Jeknir yelled at his fifty warriors.   
  
But before most of his men were out, energy beams were flying everywhere. His men fought well, but he heard cries of death from many of them as the time machine disappeared and reappeared.  
  
Jeknir did his job and repelled all the beams from hitting this time machine. Then he made an energy force field around it, where men could get in and out, but nothing could harm it, this took a lot of energy away from him, and it wouldn't last to long.   
  
He flew away, to a place unknown by the other warriors.   
  
"Watch it Goten!" Goku called to his son as he barely blocked a punch.   
  
"I know, I know." Goten answered blasting a man into the next dimension. They fought well, but even in SSJ, they weren't winning, but they weren't losing either.   
  
The warriors just kept coming and coming. Goten got blasted in the arm, how could they beat all these people if we were just getting weaker and the warriors just kept on coming?   
  
Then the machine they were coming in appeared.   
  
We've got to blow up the machine! Goten flew up in the air and got ready to blast it, when he got hit by an energy beam. He fell to the ground.   
  
"Goten!" Goku ran over to him and gently picked him up. "We'll get you out of here." Goku flew away with him and put him down at his house, then flew away quickly.   
  
Of course, ChiChi got a pretty bad scare when she opened the door to see her son bleeding on her doorstep.   
  
Anyway, back to the story.   
  
Goku flew back in a matter of seconds, and continued to fight.   
  
The group was starting to get weaker.   
  
There were hundreds of warriors and only a few of them.   
  
Yamcha was about to blast someone, when he got blasted in the back. He was dead. He was just too weak.   
  
Krillian fought his hardest but it was just too much, he got kicked in the chest and he was out of the fight. Not dead, but unconscious, and out.   
  
The group was definitely losing. Trunks grabbed a mans arm and twisted it as he broke another guys jaw. Then a warrior kicked him in the back, making him fall forward. He kicked his head, then shot him.   
  
Trunks was out of the fight.   
  
Tien shot someone with a beam, but he was way too weak for that beam to be strong.   
  
He got hit in the head and he was out.   
  
Marron blocked a punch as someone kicked her in the back. She fell forward but before she hit the ground, she did a flip and knocked a guy in the chest. She then headed towards someone else, but go knocked out by a beam.   
  
Vegeta blew up a couple of people and moved on, but then he saw someone retreat into the forest, he followed.  
  
  
  
Jeknir followed his radar, already having six dragon balls. He couldn't believe that the legendary dragon balls were real. He just hoped that they would do what he had been told they would do. It had been three hours since he had started his search. He grabbed the last dragon ball. "So, what do I do again?" Jeknir asked himself, "Oh yes, arise eternal dragon and grant me my wish."   
  
"What exactly are you planning on wishing for?" Vegeta said and stepped out, looking ready to rip the guy's throat.   
  
"Vegeta?" Jeknir said, amazed, "Oh, you must be this dimension Vegeta. You see in the other dimension, let's just say, you're very popular."   
  
"Whatever. Now, answer me my question." He growled.   
  
"Just wait and find out." Jeknir sneered and turned away.   
  
Vegeta was just about to kill him when the sky turned black, and the eternal dragon appeared.   
  
"Ask me your wishes." The eternal dragon ordered. "Wishes, you mean, more then one?"   
  
Jeknir asked.   
  
"Three wishes." The dragon answered.   
  
"Cool." Jeknir exclaimed rubbing his hands together.   
  
"No, it's not cool, tell me what you are going to wish!" Vegeta roared.   
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot about you. Hmm, I just don't want to kill you, too boring." Jeknir looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes lit up, "I know!"   
  
Goku noticed the sky turning black. "The dragon balls are getting used now? Shit!" Goku blew some men away and started to fly to the place where the dragon balls were getting used.   
  
I've got to hurry! He got there just in time to see a man making a wish while Vegeta started in to punch him.   
  
"I wish that the Vegeta in this dimension was just a five year old." Jeknir laughed.   
  
"WHAT!?!?" Vegeta roared and grabbed the guy getting ready to knock him into the next dimension.   
  
Goku flew down then in time to hear the eternal dragon say, "Your wish is granted."   
  
"NO!" Goku cried and then he was about to ask for Vegeta to be the same age he was before when Jeknir conveniently said, "I wish that you have to use a different batch of dragon balls to undo this wish."   
  
"Your wish is granted."   
  
"Now, time for my wish that I have been waiting for," Jeknir said eagerly. "Wait, what do you want to wish for?" Goku asked   
  
"To be ruler of my dimension of course." Jeknir said like it was obvious.   
  
"You can only do that if you call off your troops." Goku said threatening him.   
  
Jeknir looked him up and down then said, "Well, what harm could that do? Fine I'll do that." Jeknir promised.   
  
"Good." What harm could his dimension do?   
  
"I wish that I was ruler of my dimension."   
  
"Your wish is granted." The eternal dragon told him and disappeared.  
  
"Now, it's time to do something about what you did to Vegeta." Goku said cracking his knuckles as he walked towards Jeknir.   
  
Jeknir stepped back, frightened. This man was supposed to be the strongest in the universe later on.   
  
Goku grabbed him and roared, "Get out of this dimension, NOW!"   
  
Of course Jeknir didn't look frightened, but he was, he stood there for a few seconds then flew away.   
  
Goku looked around, where was Vegeta?   
  
"Hi mister." Goku spun around to see a small boy looking up at him with big brown eyes.   
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked, astonished.   
  
"How did you know my name?" The boy asked, suspicious, "I've never seen you before now in my life."   
  
"Um, I just knew." Goku said quickly, "Now, we have to leave, can you fly?"   
  
"Of course I can." Vegeta said, flying upwards.   
  
"Good, now, come on." Goku and Vegeta flew away, slowly but right towards the battlefield.  
  
  
  
"Where is Goku?" Krillian wondered as all the men started to get back into their machine.  
  
"I don't know. Wait, it looks like someone's coming." Trunks said, shielding his eyes to get a better look. "Yeah, that's Goku, but who does he have with him?"   
  
They waited patiently as Goku came up and landed silently. The boy with him was somehow familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on who the boy reminded them of.   
  
"Looks like all the men left already," Goku noted, looking around, "Are we missing anyone?"   
  
"Um, only Yamcha..." Tien said, looking downward.   
  
"That's not good." Goku moaned, shaking his head.   
  
"Yeah, I know." Krillian said. They stood in silence for a little bit, even the boy was quiet.   
  
"So, Goku, who's this little guy?" Trunks asked, kneeling down beside him.   
  
"Err..." Goku didn't want Vegeta to know he was turned little so he just ignored the question, and said, "I'll tell you later. Come on, we've got to get home."   
  
He flew away, with Vegeta at his heels.   
  
They got to Bulma's first to see if they still had that time machine.   
  
"It's still here." Bulma replied when they asked.   
  
"Good, okay, um, man." Goku said, he was getting ready to tell them about Vegeta. "What, what is it Goku?" ChiChi asked her husband.   
  
"Well, it's just that, you see this guy?" Goku asked pointing to Vegeta behind him. None of the group had noticed him. "His name is...Vegeta." Goku said, hoping they understood.   
  
"What?" Bulma said in a low voice.   
  
"I said, his name is Vegeta, I'll explain later." Goku added.   
  
"That boy, is my hus-is Vegeta?" Bulma asked, not believing.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh." Was all Bulma said. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Trunks asked a question.   
  
"Well, what do we do?" He asked.   
  
"We have to collect the other set of dragon balls to wish him to normal." Bulma announced.   
  
"But what about Yamcha?" Goku asked.   
  
"I forgot about that." Bulma moaned, looking at her husband. He looked frightened, but he was doing a good job hiding it. He had no idea what was going on, or what they were talking about.   
  
He looked cute with shorter hair that was pushed back, it made his eyes brighter, and he had taken off his armor, so you could see that his sweater sagged and looked like it would fall off, it made him look so small.   
  
"What's going on?" Vegeta asked in his high voice.   
  
"Um..." Bulma said, looking at the others for help.   
  
"You are staying with your aunt Bulma." ChiChi scrambled for an answer.   
  
"I have an aunt?" Vegeta asked, bewildered.   
  
"Yes." ChiChi nodded her head.  
  
"How come I don't remember this?" He asked.   
  
"You hit your head when you walked out of your plane, you've probably forgotten." Krillian said quickly.   
  
"Oh." Vegeta said.   
  
"So..." Goku said, trying to break the tension.   
  
"Well, why don't you go to bed now?" Bulma said.   
  
"No." Vegeta said and sat down in the middle of the room cross-legged with his lower lip puckered out.   
  
"Why not?" She asked.   
  
"I don't wanna'." He answered.   
  
He had seemed so cute, Bulma thought, "Well, that's just too bad. Go to bed." She ordered.   
  
"No." He said again.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"No."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"This is fun, no."   
  
"ARGH!" Bulma cried, "Go to bed now!"   
  
"I don't know where my bed is." He answered.   
  
"Trunks, show him where his bedroom is." Bulma ordered.   
  
"Okay mom." Trunks walked over to Vegeta, "Come on."   
  
"Okay." Vegeta stood up and followed Trunks out of the room. The group stood there open mouthed.   
  
"Was that really Vegeta?" Krillian asked.   
  
"Yeah, it was." Goku laughed.   
  
"Why don't you guys go home?" Bulma told them.   
  
"Alright, bye Bulma." Krillian said, and walked out with 18 and Marron   
  
After everyone left besides Bra, Trunks and she, they all went to bed.   
  
The next morning, a very loud mother woke Trunks up.   
  
"Get up!" Someone yelled at him.   
  
"What?" Trunks moaned and rolled over.   
  
"Your father has run away! Go get him!" Bulma yelled at him.   
  
"What?!" Trunks asked sitting up, then he remembered what had happened yesterday.   
  
"Go get him!"   
  
"I'm going." Trunks moaned and got dressed in no particular hurry. After he was dressed he walked outside; it was a nice day. He walked down the street, sensing his father's chi.   
  
Trunks saw him walk into a store, not thinking he would do any harm, he walked slowly after.   
  
  
  
"AHHH!" An elderly lady screamed as Vegeta walked by.   
  
"What's the matter lady?" He asked.   
  
"What, what is that... that thing on you!" She asked, frightened.   
  
"What, my tail you mean?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"You have a tail!?" She screamed and ran away.   
  
"Weird lady." Vegeta shrugged his narrow shoulders and went into a store.   
  
He spied some candy bars, then he made sure no one was looking and grabbed a few, stuffing them into his pocket. He walked on, bored; then he saw some paint. He grabbed a can, wondering what he should do with it. He opened it and looked at what color it was. Red, perfect. Then he turned and saw that guy from yesterday walk in. Vegeta grabbed the paint can and walked away and into the bathroom, on his way to the bathroom he grabbed a fake knife, the kind that if you put it somewhere on your body it looks like someone stabbed you. This was going to be fun.   
  
Trunks walked in to the store and followed Vegeta's chi slowly. He got led to the bathroom.   
  
He opened the door and nearly had a heart attack.   
  
"AHH!" His five year-old father was in the middle of the bathroom blood all over him; he had been stabbed in the back.   
  
He ran over to him, kneeling over him he got ready to take him to a hospital, when Vegeta shot upwards.   
  
Trunks fell over, right into the red paint.   
  
"Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed and shot out of the bathroom.   
  
"Get back here!" Trunks yelled and ran after him.   
  
Vegeta flew out of the store and up into the air; he looked around for a moment and then shot towards the forest.   
  
"Vegeta! Get over here now!" Trunks yelled after him.   
  
Vegeta ignored him and flew right into the forest.   
  
"Man, what a brat." Trunks muttered and followed his father into the forest.  
  
Trunks landed on the ground, sensing Vegeta's chi, he turned right.   
  
He walked slowly looking around carefully. Then he walked right into a mud hole.   
  
"Hehehe!" Vegeta snickered and flew away.   
  
"ARGH! Get back here NOW!" Trunks yelled.   
  
Of course Vegeta didn't turn around. He flew straight home.   
  
Trunks followed fast, he grabbed his fathers tail just as he reached home.   
  
Bulma opened the door and almost screamed. "What happened to you?" Bulma asked her son.   
  
"Him." Trunks said thrusting Vegeta forward. Vegeta smiled innocently as he hung upside down in Trunks's grip.   
  
"How could he have done all that?" Bulma asked, taking Vegeta away from the furious Trunks.   
  
"I have no idea." Trunks said and walked by her and straight into the bathroom. She looked at Vegeta closely then she decided that he hadn't meant it.   
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked him.   
  
"Yes." He answered, trying to get away from her grip.   
  
"Alright, I'll make you something to eat." She said, set him down and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta looked around the house with bored eyes. Then he spied the lab.   
  
Vegeta looked around then went into the lab. He saw something bright on the counter, it looked like it was glowing; he grabbed it and put it in his pocket with the melting candy bars. Not seeing anything else shiny or interesting, he walked out of the lab and right into Bra.   
  
"Oops." Vegeta commented.   
  
"What were you doing in there?" Bra asked him suspiciously.   
  
"Noth-ing" he said smiling, and stepped away from her. She looked at him one last time then went into the kitchen.   
  
Close one, Vegeta thought then walked around the house. Then he noticed that Trunks was still in the shower.   
  
He opened the door silently and looked around, wondering what he could do. He saw Trunks reach towards the soap on the counter. Before he could reach it, Vegeta grabbed it, then quickly covered it in after-shave. He set it down and let Trunks grab it.   
  
"Vegeta! Your breakfast is ready!" Bulma called from downstairs. Vegeta looked around the bathroom then flushed the toilet and ran out.   
  
Vegeta slid into his chair and started eating his pancakes.   
  
"AHHH!" They all heard from upstairs. Both Bra and Bulma looked at him.   
  
"What?" He asked making his eyes look big and innocent.   
  
"That's just what I was about to ask you." Bulma said accusingly.   
  
Just then Trunks walked in wearing a towel and dripping wet. "You!" Trunks yelled at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta's eyes got big and he ran out of the kitchen with Trunks at his tail.   
  
"AAHH!" Vegeta screamed running across the living room.   
  
"Get back here!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Bulma yelled running after.   
  
"Yeah!" Bra added, running right behind her mom.   
  
Just then Goku walked in.   
  
Vegeta ran right under him with Trunks following.   
  
Vegeta slid through Goku's legs and stood safely behind his leg as Trunks crashed into Goku.  
  
"Are you okay Trunks?" Goku asked helping him up.   
  
"I'm fine." He answered, gave Vegeta a warning stare, and walked upstairs to his room.   
  
"Anyway, Bulma, I came over to ask for the dragon radar."   
  
"Oh, let me get it." She said and walked into her room, searching through boxes, she finally found it.   
  
"Here ya' go." She said handing him it.   
  
"Thanks." He turned it on. Nothing showed, just a blank screen.   
  
"Huh?" He wondered, then remembered that someone had already used the other pair of dragon balls, so he still had to wait about a week until they would appear again.   
  
"A week?" Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta hiding behind Goku's leg.   
  
"Yup. And I still haven't decided what to wish for anyway. Either Vegeta, or Yamcha."   
  
"Oh yeah..." Bulma said.   
  
"Anyway, can I keep this for awhile please?" Goku indicated the radar.   
  
"Sure." She answered.   
  
"Thanks," Goku said gratefully and flew away.   
  
"Come on in Vegeta, it looks like rain." Bulma said, looking at the sky.   
  
"Really? How can you tell?" He asked, coming inside.   
  
"I don't know." She answered, closing the door behind him.   
  
"What did that guy mean, either Vegeta or Yamcha?" Vegeta asked curiously.   
  
"I have no idea." She lied, and went into the lab.   
  
Vegeta looked around for something to do, he was bored. He looked at Trunks's door. There must be something in there for him to play with.   
  
He walked towards his room, the door was open a crack, Vegeta peeked in.   
  
Trunks was sitting on his bed with some headphones on reading a comic book.   
  
Vegeta walked in slowly and silently, not wanting to get caught. He looked at the wall there was a big picture of a girl that looked familiar, from the night before. What was her name again?   
  
Oh, yes, Marron.  
  
He looked around, and saw that his room was pretty boring just pictures of girls and some comic books with pictures of almost naked girls on the front.   
  
He yawned, and then he saw a remote control airplane on Trunks's dresser. Cool, Vegeta thought. He flew upwards and was about to grab it when the doorbell rang. Obviously the music wasn't very loud, because Trunks heard it. He climbed off the bed and didn't notice Vegeta on the roof as he walked out of the room to go get the door.   
  
Vegeta was about to get the airplane when he noticed it wasn't remote control. Darn it! He thought and flew down from the ceiling and walked out of the room.   
  
He saw that that girl Marron had come over with her father and mother.   
  
Of course, Trunks was trying to be cool because he liked the girl.   
  
Vegeta walked back into Trunks's room and grabbed a framed picture of Marron off his bedside and walked out of the room.   
  
"Hey Trunks! Why do you have this picture in your room?" Vegeta asked him and walked up to him, so Marron could see the picture.   
  
"Because. What were you doing in my room?" Trunks demanded.   
  
"Snooping around." Vegeta answered shrugging, "Anyway, do you like her?"   
  
"What?" Trunks asked, blushing.   
  
"You heard me." Vegeta said, and noticed that Marron was also blushing. So she likes him to huh? Vegeta noted and walked away.   
  
"Anyway, what are we going to wish for?" Vegeta heard as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
He ignored it and climbed on to the counter opening cupboards looking for something good to eat.   
  
"What are you doing Vegeta?" Krillian asked as he came in.   
  
"Looking for something to eat." He answered, continuing to look.   
  
"Oh." Krillian said, knowing that Vegeta was a Saiyan he also knew about their huge appetite.   
  
"There's nothing good to eat." Vegeta announced and sat down on the counter.   
  
"I'm sure there is." Krillian said, and pulled out some fruit snacks from a cupboard.   
  
"Let me have them." Vegeta said with an outstretched hand.   
  
"Here ya go." Krillian said handing him the fruit snacks, and walked out.   
  
Vegeta ate the whole package then left the wrappers on the counter.  
  
Vegeta climbed off the counter and walked into the living room. Seeing nothing to do, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.   
  
"It seems that there is someone or something destroying the south part of the city." The TV was on the news, Vegeta changed the channel.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, what did that say?" Krillian asked him.   
  
"The south part of town is getting destroyed by something." Vegeta yawned, it was nighttime, and he should probably be asleep.   
  
"Shi- I mean, shoot." Krillian said quickly, "Call the others and tell them to go to the south part of town." Krillian told Bulma as he flew out the door.   
  
After being ruler of his dimension, he found out how much he needed the information on the missing time machine.   
  
"Benjie! Get that time machine ready with some troops, you understand?" Jeknir asked him.   
  
"Yes sir." Benjie answered, and flew out.   
  
"Snaey!" Jeknir called to him, he flew in, "You, will be leading the troops, you understand? You ask for Goku, then say, you won't stop fighting until you get the time machine."   
  
"Yes sir!" Snaey said and flew towards the lab. When the troops were ready, they were sent into the next dimension. Jeknir got in with the last group. They were going to get that time machine.   
  
  
  
Vegeta slipped away from the couch and went to his room. He grabbed his armor, and slipped the over sized junk on over his clothes, but then, it fit his body perfectly.   
  
Weird he thought.   
  
The armor would probably help him a lot if he had to fight. He knew he would have to sneak out if he wanted to go and fight.   
  
Vegeta slipped out his window and flew towards the south part of town.   
  
Goku looked at all the warriors, blowing up buildings, and killing people. He flew down as he saw Jeknir.   
  
He picked him up and flew up into the sky. "You said that you would call off your troops." Goku accused.   
  
"I did, but then I recalled them." Jeknir laughed.   
  
"Har har, very funny. Now, call them off." Goku threatened.   
  
"And what if I don't?" Jeknir asked him.   
  
"You have any last wishes?" Goku asked Jeknir, tightening his grip around his neck.   
  
"All I need is the time machine." Jeknir told him.   
  
"And all I need is for you to call off your troops."   
  
"Give me the time machine, and I'll call off the troops." Jeknir said.   
  
"No," Goku said, "You'll call off the troops now."   
  
Then Jeknir howled in pain.   
  
"Huh?" Goku wondered and looked around.   
  
"I just had to." Vegeta said, removing his foot from in-between Jeknir's legs.   
  
"Vegeta..." Goku said, but laughed.   
  
"Vegeta?" Jeknir said surprised and angry.   
  
"Yes?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Come over here ya little punk!" Jeknir yelled and pulled away from Goku's grasp.   
  
He grabbed Vegeta by the neck. "You give me the time machine, I let the kid go." Jeknir said.   
  
"Oww!" Vegeta cried as Jeknir tightened his grip.   
  
"Alright! I'll get it." Goku announced.   
  
"Good. Be here in five minutes, or the kid is done for." Jeknir told him.   
  
Vegeta looked around, and then his eyes fell on the full moon. Vegeta froze.   
  
He started to twitch in Jeknir's grasp. His pupils disappeared and were replaced with red eyes. His muscles started to bulge. And he went through the transformation that changed him into a monster.   
  
RROOWWRRR!!! He yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
He looked at all the warriors around his feet and blasted them with his mouth energy beam.   
  
Then he saw Jeknir.   
  
He grabbed him at the speed of lightening and started to squeeze him.   
  
"AAHHH!" Jeknir screamed.   
  
Vegeta threw him on the ground and stomped on him. Vegeta thought he was dead.   
  
Vegeta looked around for a place with more people to terrorize, and then he saw the group of good guys watching him.   
  
He aimed a mouth beam at them, but it missed because they dodged it.   
  
RRWWOOORRR!!! He yelled again, angry that he had missed.   
  
"Cut his tail off!" Someone cried to another.   
  
"I've got it!" Vegeta felt an excruciating pain that made him paralyze; someone was holding his tail.   
  
He started to turn red it hurt so much.   
  
RRWWOOORRR!! He cried, it hurt so much!   
  
Then something even more painful came. Someone was cutting his tail off!   
  
He turned just in time to see it fall to the ground.   
  
Vegeta started to shrink, his armor shrunk with him. He was asleep on the ground, and back to normal-no, back to being a kid.   
  
The next morning, Vegeta woke up in his bed. "Huh?" He wondered; he didn't remember anything about what had happened that last night.   
  
"Vegeta?" Can you come down here please?" Bulma called from downstairs.   
  
"Sure." Vegeta called, climbing out of bed.   
  
He walked downstairs, yawning.   
  
"You're going to be here all day with Trunks alright?" Bulma told him.   
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Because Bra and I have to go to a mother and daughter day at school. It's for a grade."   
  
"Why can't I stay with one of your friends?" Vegeta whined.   
  
"Because I said so." Bulma said, "Trunks is still asleep right now, but you can survive for thirty minutes by yourself, can't you?"   
  
"Yeah." Vegeta said, he couldn't wait to leave the house.   
  
"Alright then, I'll see you in a while. Bye." Bulma and Bra left the house.   
  
"Yes!" Vegeta cried, waited until their car was gone, then left the house after he was sure it was far enough away as so he couldn't be seen.   
  
Vegeta started to walk down the street when he fell on his face.   
  
"Ouch!" He cried, looking around for what had tripped him.  
  
Then he noticed that something was missing. "My tail!" Vegeta cried, looking at his behind, "It's gone!" After awhile he calmed down and flew up in the air so he wouldn't trip.   
  
"Movie theater." Vegeta read and walked in.   
  
Vegeta saw a huge line and walked right by it and no one noticed as he went into a movie without paying. Vegeta sat down and watched the movie for about two hours.   
  
"Where is he?" Trunks cried, he couldn't sense Vegeta's chi anywhere.   
  
It had already been and two hours and he was still...father less.  
  
"Why doesn't he EVER listen?" Trunks wondered as he looked around the city. "I'd expect a Saiyan to be much more disciplined." Trunks muttered as he walked past the grocery store.   
  
Then he sensed his father's chi, and it was very strong.   
  
Trunks flew towards the chi.   
  
Vegeta walked out of the Movie Theater getting ready to go home when he noticed some teenagers bullying a girl around.   
  
"Come on girlie, we don't bite." A boy started to push her towards his car.   
  
"Most of the time." His friend added.   
  
"Leave me alone!" The girl cried in a shrilled voice.   
  
"You're just too beautiful to do that." The boy told her, then pushed her into the car, locking the door from the outside.   
  
Vegeta was getting angry, why didn't anybody else care? He flew on towards the car just as it started to drive away.   
  
Vegeta got in front of the car and landed in front of it. He must have been going at least 90 miles per hour when he effortlessly stopped the car with an outstretched hand.   
  
"Hey! What's going on?" A boy wondered from inside the car.   
  
"Well, go out and see." The other boy ordered.   
  
"Fine." He said, stepping out of the car.   
  
Vegeta flew around to the girl's side of the car and ripped the door off.   
  
"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked her as he helped her out of the car.   
  
"I'm...I'm fine." She said, surprised at how strong and nice this little boy was.   
  
"Hey kid! Get out of here now!" The boy said coming around to the side of the car.   
  
"No." He said. Then the boy grabbed his arm. In case you don't know, Vegeta isn't a very touchy person.   
  
Vegeta grabbed the guy and punched him, then threw him into a bush at the side of the road. "Don't ever touch me!" Vegeta yelled at him.   
  
"Hey little boy, why don't you leave us alone?" The other boy asked, threatening him.   
  
Then Vegeta noticed the gun in his hand. As a Saiyan, the gun wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't know that. He stepped back, still not used to having no tail, he fell.   
  
"Man, how did he do that?" The boy wondered as he tried to replace the door back onto the car.   
  
Vegeta stood up and then kicked the guy in the leg.   
  
The boy accidentally set off the gun in his hand, which was pointed at Vegeta. Vegeta got blasted backward from the force of the gun, but it harmlessly fell to the ground after it hit him in the chest.   
  
"What the--? What the hell is that guy?" The boy yelled and ran away.   
  
"Thank you for saving me." The girl said, giving Vegeta a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"You're welcome, anytime." Vegeta blushed.   
  
Trunks watched the whole thing from the air. "He's only five years old and he's already getting the girls?" Trunks whined.   
  
He waited until the girl left then flew down. "Why did you leave?" Trunks asked Vegeta.   
  
"I don't know. I'm hungry." Vegeta said.   
  
"Alright." Trunks sighed and flew him to a restaurant. After they had finished eating, and Vegeta had done something wrong, they left and went home.   
  
"When's Bulma gonna get back?" Vegeta asked as he watched TV.   
  
"Don't know." Trunks answered while he tried to piece together a puzzle.   
  
"Humph." Vegeta said, and turned back his attention to the TV.   
  
After getting rescued, Jeknir really wanted revenge. That was why he was getting ready to send another troop into the other dimension. Of course, he also still needed to get the time machine. But he would deal with that later.   
  
"Where's the time machine?" Bulma called from her lab.   
  
"A time machine?!" Vegeta asked.   
  
"I don't know mom." Trunks called back.   
  
"Well, you have to know! And if you don't know, FIND OUT!" She yelled at him.   
  
"Okay." Trunks got up from the couch and went into the lab to look around.   
  
Vegeta followed him in.   
  
"What does the time machine look like?" Vegeta asked Bulma.   
  
"Well, it's pretty small, it's silver, and it has a beeping red dot on it." She answered, moving some boxes, to look behind it.   
  
"Oh...Well, gotta go!" He called and ran out.   
  
Vegeta ran up to his room then kneeled down looking threw all of his jeans.   
  
He remembered that he had gotten the time machine and put it in his pocket. Then he remembered that he had gone to the place to fight, never seeing the time machine again. "Oh crap." Vegeta noted as he flew out his window.   
  
The time machine must have fallen out of his pocket as he was fighting. Of course, he didn't really remember fighting, but he knew he must have fought pretty well, or he would've died. As he approached the battlefield, he noticed that everything here looked, burnt.   
  
But he didn't really care anyhow. "Man, how am I EVER going to find it now? It might have gotten burnt." He whined, then he started searching threw the rubble.   
  
"Are the troops ready?" Jeknir asked.   
  
"Yes sir." A warrior called out.   
  
"Good, start the transport with the first batch." Jeknir ordered.   
  
"Coordinates?" A scientist asked.   
  
"Where we were last time, they won't expect that." Jeknir said, climbing into the time machine.   
  
"Yes sir." The scientist said as he typed in the coordinates.   
  
"Good." Jeknir said, bracing himself for the gut-wrenching pain that came next.   
  
Vegeta held up the small device proudly. "Found it!" He called happily.   
  
He got ready to fly away when a big machine appeared.   
  
"Oh man..." He said quietly, he somehow knew not to give these guys the time machine.   
  
"Who's that?" Someone called from the machine.   
  
"Who cares? Just kill him." Someone else said.   
  
"This can't be good." Vegeta muttered as he looked for somewhere to put the time machine.   
  
"Wait! Don't shoot you fools!" Someone that looked like the leader yelled.   
  
Vegeta started to fly away to warn the others when someone grabbed his foot.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere kid." His foot holder growled.   
  
"Yes I am, see?" Vegeta asked as he pulled away and flew.   
  
"Get back here!" Someone yelled.   
  
"Umm...NO!" Vegeta yelled back as he flew away at a very high speed. Then someone got in front of him. Vegeta ran head on into the stupid guy's gut.   
  
"YEOW!" Vegeta cried as he rubbed his head. Then Vegeta remembered that he had the time machine. He needed to hide it! He looked around frantically, then seeing nowhere; he dropped it in his mouth.   
  
"Is this the great Vegeta?" The man in front of him laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I really am great ain't I?" Vegeta answered, trying not to let the machine fall out.   
  
"Shut up!" The guy grabbed his neck.   
  
"Okay." Vegeta said as he took in shallow breaths of air.   
  
"Good." The man said then let go. He looked around,   
  
"Where's the lab called Capsule Corp?" He demanded of Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta shrugged.   
  
"Tell me!" He ordered, then grabbed his neck again, even tighter this time.   
  
"Okay!" Vegeta squeaked. The man let go.   
  
"You go straight for about 5 miles then you turn right, for about a mile, then there it is." Vegeta struggled to sound normal.   
  
"Thank you." The man sneered then ordered someone to stay here with Vegeta while the rest of him or her went to go look.   
  
"Oh great." Vegeta muttered as the hairy guy came towards him.   
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she looked for the small machine.   
  
"I don't know." Trunks answered.   
  
"Well, go find out." She said.   
  
"Fine." He walked out of the house, knowing that Vegeta would leave any chance he got. That's when he felt about four strong chi's going in the other direction.   
  
"Gotta' go mom!" Trunks called as he flew off. He was flying at a very high speed, knowing the others would come and find out what was happening.   
  
Goku flew up behind Trunks, "What's the matter?" Goku asked Trunks.   
  
"Don't know!" He answered.   
  
"Well, Vegeta's chi is the other way you know." Goku pointed out.   
  
That's when Krillian flew up. "Krillian go and find out what's happening to Vegeta!" Goku said.   
  
"Right." Krillian said and flew off.   
  
The four chi's in front of them stopped then flew in the same direction as Krillian.   
  
"Oh shit!" Trunks called as he changed course.   
  
"Ditto!" Goku said.   
  
  
  
Jeknir flew in the directions Vegeta had given him. If he gave him the wrong directions, he would be in very big trouble. Then he saw the warehouse in front of him. It was boarded up, and looked as though no one had gone there for years.   
  
"I'll kill him!" Jeknir yelled then flew off.   
  
"So, you mean, that I really don't have to worry about that?"   
  
"That's right." Vegeta answered.   
  
"Man, you really helped me." The hairy guy said, his name as Vegeta found out, was Harry.   
  
"Yeah well, I'm good at that stuff." Vegeta said.   
  
"Too bad I can't let you go." Harry said pointedly.   
  
"Why not?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Because I don't want to die." He answered simply.   
  
"Oh." That's when Krillian flew up.   
  
"Let's go Vegeta!" Krillian called frantically.   
  
Vegeta looked at Harry then flew up to Krillian.   
  
"Get back here!" Harry ordered of Vegeta.   
  
"Sorry!" Vegeta said as he and Krillian flew off.   
  
Then Vegeta noticed that he was missing something.   
  
"The time machine!" Vegeta yelled turning around.   
  
"No Vegeta! There's a very strong chi flying towards that place!" Krillian said.   
  
"But..." Then he had an idea.   
  
"You stay here!" Krillian ordered then flew towards the strong chi.   
  
"Yeah right." Vegeta said then flew slowly towards the chi.   
  
Trunks landed on the ground silently and right in front of Jeknir.   
  
"Give us the time machine." Jeknir ordered.   
  
"No." Goku answered calmly beside Trunks.   
  
"Well then your little friend will die." Jeknir answered.   
  
"What? Who?" Trunks asked as Goku's eyes lit up.   
  
"Why Vegeta..." Then Jeknir turned around, "Where is he!!??" He yelled at a very frightened warrior.   
  
"Umm...He flew off." He answered. "NOO!" He yelled, Jeknir killed the guy effortlessly.   
  
"There's the time machine." Goku whispered to Trunks.   
  
The device was ahead of them by about two feet. But it was also ahead of Jeknir by about two feet. "The time machine?" Jeknir asked seeing it.   
  
Both groups stood glaring at each other, wondering how they were going to get the machine.   
  
Then Vegeta flew down, grabbed the machine, and then flew away.   
  
"What?" Jeknir asked, then ordered for his group to get Vegeta. Goku and Trunks flew up following. Then Jeknir's entire group was on Vegeta.   
  
  
  
Vegeta dropped the device in his mouth then started kicking and punching all the men around him.  
  
Of course, Vegeta was losing, and at the same time, dying. "ARGH!" He yelled then flew up in the air, away from the group.   
  
He was bleeding and was hurt.   
  
Then Trunks patted him on the back. "Good job." Trunks said, not knowing that Vegeta had just done something pretty bad.   
  
"Oh crap!" Vegeta moaned.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I just swallowed the time machine." He informed Trunks.   
  
"Oh crap." Trunks said.   
  
Then the Jeknir's group came up, and started blasting the two warriors.   
  
Goku flew up in the air, and blew up Jeknir's time machine, then went to help Trunks and Vegeta.   
  
"Stop!" Jeknir called his group down. They came down.   
  
"You idiots! You could have burned the time machine!"   
  
"They did!" Vegeta yelled down, "It's gone!"   
  
"What!?" Jeknir screamed, that was his only way back to his dimension. Jeknir aimed a beam at Vegeta and struck.   
  
He had expected Goku to block it, but he pretended like he didn't notice. Vegeta's body fell towards the ground.   
  
  
  
"Goku, why didn't you block that?" Trunks yelled, Goku had been right there, he could've blocked it easily.   
  
"Sorry." He said, then he aimed a beam at Jeknir's group, and they were out of that dimension.   
  
Goku flew down then finished off Jeknir.   
  
Trunks had flown down grabbed Vegeta and flown towards the hospital.   
  
Goku followed Trunks. When they got to the hospital and everyone was there, Goku told them what he had figured out.   
  
"If Vegeta and Yamcha are both dead, we can wish them both back, and Vegeta will be normal." Goku couldn't believe what he was saying, and it made him feel like dirt.   
  
"What?" Bulma asked.   
  
"If Vegeta is dead, we can wish them both back." Goku said again, he felt like the scum of the earth.   
  
"Are you proposing that we unplug Vegeta's life generator?" Goten asked his father.   
  
"I'm not proposing anything, but...It would work." He answered, looking at the floor like there was something particularly interesting there.   
  
"No." Bulma said immediately.   
  
"Think about it at least." Goku said quickly.   
  
"Absolutely not!" Bulma yelled in fury.   
  
"But..."   
  
"No!" She yelled.   
  
"I think it's a good idea..." Trunks said quietly.   
  
"What?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I want my father back, and to do that, we have to...make sacrifices." He pointed out, he felt SO bad.   
  
"So, you agree to have him die purposely?" Bulma asked, getting a headache.   
  
"I don't know!" Trunks yelled. The group sat in silence.   
  
"I think we should." Goten said. Bulma almost screamed at him, but stayed calm.   
  
"Me to." Goku said. The rest of the group agreed, well except Bulma.   
  
"Mom?" Trunks inquired. The group looked at each other.   
  
Silently, Bulma went into Vegeta's hospital room and sat down on the bench beside his bed. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, kissing him on the forehead. She got off the bench and went towards the emergency life system plug.   
  
She held it in her hand for a moment, then pulled.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Later, they got the time machine from Vegeta's young body. The time machine is now safely tucked away in Vegeta's home.   
  
Nobody really talks about what happened because Vegeta doesn't remember (as he would kill the person that did...)  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
